Elf Pantheon
Valpas Valtuudet (‘the watchful powers’ - primarily elven) Ukko - God of the Sky, Weather, Harvest and Thunder. A grandfatherly elf who tends not to get directly involved in things unless his help is in dire need, and even then is usually sparing with his assistance. Ukko is the leader of his pantheon, and is married to Rauni. He offers wisdom and nudges in the right direction, but prefers to let his children make their own way in the world. Ukko’s domains are Air, Community, Knowledge, Plants, Protection, and Weather. Rauni - Goddess of creation, invention and teachers. She is thought of as wise, experienced and patient, and is usually depicted as a beautiful, white-haired woman in her middle-years who comfortably carries a long spear and an anvil-shaped shield. She honors thoughtful parents, guardians, inventors, and artists alike. Rauni intercedes on behalf of her faithful more often than Ukko, but still tends much more toward reactive tactics rather than preemptive action. Her domains are Artifice, Defense, Home, Knowledge, Redemption and Tactics. Ahto - God of the Sea. A warrior at heart, Ahto prefers to bring battle to his foes, but his peace-loving wife Kyllikki extracted an oath from him to end his warring so long as she remained faithful to him. He honors seaborne warriors and lovers, and hates the undead, particularly vampires. Ahto’s domains are Honor, Resolve, War, Water and Wind. Kyllikki - Goddess of revelry and the arts. Kyllikki inspires artists and loves a good party. She is credited with the creation of wine and song, and thus is a very important goddess in Elven culture. Most hobgoblins absolutely loathe worshipers of Kyllikki, and the feeling is mutual. Her domains are: Freedom, Friendship, Imagination, Revelry and Night. Taipo - Nature's consort. A powerful forest spirit whose domain has come to include all the lands, hunting and nature, Taipo is always depicted as a sort of ‘green man’ whose body and features are made up of plants, moss and leaves. He is normally depicted with antlers, though occasionally with ram’s horns. Taipo is the father of many nature-oriented gods and goddesses as well as numerous demigods of Elven mythology. His domains are Animals, Earth, Good, Healing, Plants, and Purity. Tuoni & Tuonetar - The grim twins. A pale, thin, and dispassionate couple, the Tuon (as the pair is known) are twins who watch over the land of the dead and help new souls make the crossing. They also regulate communion with ancestor spirits so as not to overtax the rest of the deserving departed. Almost universally honored as a joined pair rather than individuals, the Tuon’s domain’s are Death, Fate, Loss, Memory, Repose and Rune. Kuu - Goddess of the moons and tides, of oaths, justice and secrets. She is known as the Silver Justicar. Most important oaths are sworn in her name, and she punishes oath breakers and gossips alike. Her domains are Archon, Glory, Knowledge, Moon and Stars Laufi - Goddess of Magic and Change. Laufi embodies the paradoxical constancy of change. She is honored by shapeshifters, shamen and wizards alike, and is thought to play a role in regulating the passage of time. She is alternatively depicted as hideous or beautiful, wild or serene, but never plain. Laufi enjoys wealth and comfort as the rewards for her ingenuity, and grants special blessings to the particularly clever - even those who oppose her. Her domains are Imagination, Knowledge, Magic and Runes. Lempo - God of Lust and Trickery. Lempo is not widely venerated in Elven society - at least not openly - as he is the patron of the more troublesome aspects of passion and ingenuity. He watches over sneaks, rogues and seducers alike, and loves nothing more than uncovering important secrets. A god of wild passions, he also has dominion over fire. Followers of Kyllikki and Lempo often find themselves at odds - usually over their methods, rather than their goals. His domains are Chaos, Exploration, Fire, Lust, and Trickery. Category:Religion Category:Elves Category:Gods